


Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Series: Jaime and Brienne - Episodes, changed Story and the results - Game of Love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne - Freeform, F/M, Still not my OTP, and jaime, but still cute, hell I love it, lierally dreaming about each other, love and hate, so much tension, spoileralert, they are so cute together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: SPOILER ZU STAFFEL 6, Folge 8!!!! +++ Brienne von Tarth erfüllte ihre Pflicht und steht nun im Dienste Sansa Starks. Dabei trifft sie in Kriegsverhandlungen auf Jaime Lannister. +++ Die Szene hat so viel Potential, ich musste es tun :D Brienne/Jaime





	Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt

Titel: Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt  
Zusammenfassung: SPOILER ZU STAFFEL 6, Folge 8!!!! +++ Brienne von Tarth erfüllte ihre Pflicht und steht nun im Dienste Sansa Starks. Dabei trifft sie in Kriegsverhandlungen auf Jaime Lannister. +++ Die Szene hat so viel Potential, ich musste es tun :D Brienne/Jaime  
Rating: P12 (vielleicht kommt noch eine Fortsetzung, rein fiktiver Natur, mit höherem Rating)  
Pairing: Brienne/Jaime  
Warnings: SPOILER  
Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: Die Szene entspricht im Groben und Ganzen der aus der achten Folge der sechsten Staffel aus Game of Thrones, die Rechte für Figuren etc. gehören beim Autoren der Bücher. Ich leihe mir die Szene nur aus und baue sie etwas um, verdiene aber kein Geld hiermit.

~*~*~ Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt ~*~*~  
Während Bronn und Podrick nach ihrer etwas amüsierten Debatte darüber, ob die beiden ritterlichen – oder zumindest in dem Fall von Lady Brienne – Kämpfer sich nun unsittlich benehmen würden oder nicht (Bronn war überzeugt davon, während der Knappe das alles vehement abstritt), führten Ser Jaime Lannister und Lady Brienne von Tarth eine etwas hitzige Unterredung.  
„… Lasst mich mit dem Schwarzfisch sprechen! Wir brauchen seine Unterstützung!“  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht tun kann. Ich wurde geschickt, im Namen des Königs, den Freys ihre Burg zuzusichern.“  
„Er kämpft für sein Heim, in dem er seit seiner Geburt lebt. Hattet Ihr wirklich erwartet, nicht auf Widerstand zu treffen?“  
„Die Festung steht rechtmäßig den Freys zu, also kann ich…“  
„Ach, das ist doch Unfug! Die Freys kamen nur dazu, weil die Belohnung darauf ausgesprochen wurde, damit sie Robb Stark töten.“  
„Ja. Und dies wurde vom damaligen König abgesegnet und ist damit vollkommen rechtskräftig!“  
Jaime schlug die Hände in die Höhe. Dass sie es aber auch nicht verstehen wollte!  
„Ich bitte Euch, mich zu ihm vorzulassen. Lady Sansa braucht seine komplette Truppenstärke. Lasst sie passieren, wenn sie die Burg aufgeben, sichert ihr Geleit in den Norden.“  
„Also gut! Ihr habt Zeit bis Nachteinbruch, mit diesem Sturkopf zu verhandeln. Aber er wird nicht einlenken. Er ist noch sturer als Ihr.“  
Nickend löste die Ritterin* den Gürtel von ihrer Hüfte und reichte dem Blonden das Schwert. Ungläubig blickte er es an.  
„Ihr gabt es mir, um meine Pflicht zu erfüllen und Lady Sansa zu schützen. Nun, nachdem meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist, gebe ich es zurück. Ich diene nun der jungen Lady Stark.“  
„Nein. Ich gab es Euch. Also gehört es Euch.“  
Zögernd ließ sie die Waffe sinken, nachdem er keinerlei Anstalten machte, zuzugreifen.  
„Ich… Einverstanden.“  
Beide gingen zum Zelteingang, wo sich die Kämpferin allerdings noch einmal zu ihrem Gegenüber umwand.  
„Ihr wisst, auf welcher Seite ich stehe…“, sagte sie leise.  
„Ja.“  
„Ich bin den Starks verpflichtet und Lady Sansa wünscht ein Bündnis mit dem Schwarzfisch. Ich werde, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, auf seiner Seite kämpfen.“ Jaime nickte knapp, traute er doch seiner Stimme gerade nicht. Natürlich wusste er, was sie sagen wollte. Sie hob den Blick und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen müssen.“  
Schwer schluckend nickte er kurz, hob dann aber doch die leicht kratzige Stimme an. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen!, schrie sein Verstand. Doch er sagte:  
„Ich weiß. Du bist den Starks verpflichtet und ich dem König.“  
Nun war es an ihr, knapp zu Nicken. Ihr war das Zittern in der Stimme und die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick nicht entgangen. Er vermochte es, viele zu täuschen. Doch sie war lange genug seine Weggefährtin gewesen, um in seinem Blick lesen zu können. Ein kleiner Stich in ihrem Herzen, den sie sofort abriegelte, machte sich bemerkbar. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Es ist unmöglich, versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen; versuchte sie, sich die Hoffnung zu nehmen. Das Stechen des Herzen war unnötig gewesen, wo ihr ganzen Denken doch davon eingenommen war, wie sehr sie ihn zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Vor Cersei hatte sie es zugegeben; wenn dies auch war, um der Königin-Regentin einen verbalen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. 

***** FLASHBACK *****  
„Ihr liebt ihn“, stellte Cersei Lannister sachlich fest, als sie den Blick, den dieser Berg einer Frau ihrem Jaime zuwarf, bemerkte.  
„Nun…“, meinte diese. „Nur wie eine Schwester einen Bruder liebt.“  
Die Königin-Mutter kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.  
***** FLASHBACK ENDE *****

Normalerweise brachte dieser Gedanke Brienne zum Lächeln, da dieses Unterfangen ein voller Erfolg war. Der säuerliche Ausdruck um den Mund der Löwin war es wert gewesen. Doch jetzt war ihr Blick in dem Jaimes gefangen. Sie wollte sich abwenden, als eine Hand sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie davon abhielt. Die Berührung sandte Stromstöße durch ihrer beider Körper und die Stelle, an der sich ihre Haut berührte, brannte, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Beide richteten den Blick auf die Hände und schauten wieder hinauf, nur um den Augen des jeweils anderen zu begegnen.   
„Brienne…“, schlich sich die raue Stimme des Ritters aus seinem Hals. „Ich…“  
Er unterbrach sich selbst. Was tat er hier? Ihre Hand loslassend, wollte er sich nun abwenden und zurück ins Innere des Zeltes gehen. Ihre Stimme hielt ihn jedoch auf.  
„Ja?“  
Irrte er sich oder schwang da ein kleines Bisschen Hoffnung mit? Nein. Innerlich schalt er sich zur Vernunft. Es ist unmöglich.   
„Ach, das ist irrelevant.“  
Erneut trat sie vor ihn, vielleicht etwas näher, als sie müsste. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und streifte dabei ihre Seite.  
„Sprich. Es scheint dich zu belasten, demnach kann es nicht egal sein.“  
Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und Brienne sank das Herz in die Hose. Hatte sie gerade zugegeben, ihn lesen zu können? Etwas, das man nur vermochte, wenn man den Anderen oft und lang beobachtete?  
„Nun…“ Sollte er es wagen? „Es ging um einen Gedanken, den ich vorhin hatte.“ Er blickte direkt in ihre Augen. „Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen.“  
Jaime schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Hammerschlag, auf ihr Lachen, auf einen Schlag. Nichts von dem passierte, sodass er die Augen öffnete und zitternd die Luft, von der er nicht wusste, sie angehalten zu haben, aus seinen Lungen strömen ließ. Eine Weile war es still und sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er vermochte die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in ihren Augen zu lesen; das Einzige, das ihm verriet, dass seine Worte eine Wirkung auf die so bodenständige Frau hatten.  
„Inwiefern?“, fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.  
Wieder schluckte er schwer.  
„Was ich damit ausdrücken will, ist… Nun, ich…“ Nervös rang er die Hände. „Also, ich würde sagen, wir sind mittlerweile…“ Er sammelt kurz seinen Mut und achtete genau auf ihre Reaktion. „… Freunde..?“  
Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung? War das wirklich… Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick?  
Sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es wirkte allerdings sehr gequält.  
„Ja, vermutlich.“  
Ihr Blick schwiff zum Ausgang, plötzlich wirkte sie sehr gehetzt.  
„Ähm…“, räusperte er sich. „Ich… Warum… Siehst du es denn nicht so?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Sprich nicht weiter!, schrie ihm sein Gehirn entgegen.  
„Doch, natürlich.“ Ihre Antwort klang seltsam mechanisch. Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr sie fort: „Nun, eigentlich… Ich sehe das, für meinen Teil, anders.“  
Geduldig wartete er, ob sie weitersprach, aber sie blieb still und mied seinen Blick.  
„Inwiefern?“, war es nun an ihm, nachzuhaken.  
„In der Zeit, als wir den langen Weg bestritten, habe ich dich kennen gelernt… Hinter der Fassade des Königsmörders, hinter dem Titel, hinter dem großen Namen. Du bist ein gutherziger Mann, der schon vieles durchmachen musste. Im Großen und Ganzen handelst du nach deinen Idealen und wenn ein Befehl dagegen verstößt, widerstrebt dir dies zutiefst. Jaime, ich kenne dich. Nicht den Ritter der Königsgarde, sondern dich als Mann.“  
Während ihrer ganzen Rede musterte sie angestrengt den Boden.  
„Nun, dann kann ich verstehen, dass du mich nicht als Freund siehst“, sagte er neutral.  
Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen suchte sie seinen Blick. Schmerz? Wieder der Stich. Er fühlte nicht wie sie. Gefasst nickte sie.  
„Nur um… Mir ganz sicher zu sein…“, setzte sie aus letzter Hoffnung an, obwohl ihr Denken sie zur Ruhe rief, „du fühlst nicht, wie ich es tue?“  
Was an ihren Worten dazu führte, dass die Welt des Jaime Lannister zerbrach, wusste er nicht. Ihre Worte in Endlosschleife widerholend, liefen die Gedanken in einem wilden Durcheinander durch seinen ganzen Kopf.   
„Äh..?“, sagte er geistreich. „Fühlen?“  
Skeptisch runzelte sie die Stirn. Was war denn daran jetzt so schwer zu verstehen?  
„Ja, Emotionen.“  
Überrascht blinzelte er mehrfach. Sie… Emotionen? Kann es sein, dass sie...? Er riss die Augen auf und durchbohrte ihren Blick mit seinem, suchte krampfhaft nach der Bestätigung, dass sein Gedanke gerade eben nicht nur ein naiver Hoffnungsschimmer war, sondern tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Konnte es sein, dass sie ebenso fühlte? Es gab keinen anderen Weg, er musste fragen.  
„Du… hast Gefühle für mich?“  
Da. Das war es. Der lang erwartete Paukenschlag. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Jetzt hing alles von ihrer Antwort ab. Sie senkte den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie traurig. „Ich hatte keinen Einfluss darauf.“  
Sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie so, ihn anzublicken.  
„Weshalb entschuldigst du dich?“, fragte er lächelnd.  
„Nun, ich…“ Sie war wirklich verwirrt. „Weil ich…“  
„Sh. Es gibt wirklich absolut keinen Grund.“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Vorsichtig trat er noch einen Schritt näher. „Absolut keinen“, widerholte er glücklich flüsternd.  
Und obwohl sein Kopf Tu es nicht! schrie, schloss er die Augen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BOOM! Und da haben wir es! Fortsetzung ist in Arbeit :)
> 
> * Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ritterin tatsächlich grammatisch einwandfrei und korrekt ist.   
> Naja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)   
> LG eure Vany  
> PS: … die sich sehr über Reviews freut ;)


End file.
